


A Soft Touch

by sabinelagrande



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Body Hair, Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Aziraphale's already had dinner. Crowley gets a snack.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 332





	A Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/gifts).



Crowley had seen Aziraphale variously attired, through the centuries. Some decades, everything went straight down to the floor; other ones, everything stopped above the knee. So he'd seen that Aziraphale did indeed have legs. The legs had hair on them, and were shapely in a "what's a gym" way. Somehow they'd never actually ended up in a bathing-type situation together, so Crowley didn't know much of what was happening regarding the hair on the rest of Aziraphale's body.

This didn't come up until the world didn't end, and Aziraphale and Crowley switched bodies, and a lovely meal and champagne was had at the Ritz, and they were back at the bookshop, where they looked at each other for about twenty seconds and Aziraphale jumped bodily into Crowley's arms.

Crowley had to do a minor miracle to actually carry Aziraphale- which had more to do with the fact that Crowley had skipped arm day for the last six thousand years than Aziraphale's weight- up the stairs and into Aziraphale's bedroom, where he deposited Aziraphale on the bed and climbed into the bed and on top of him.

"You had your dinner," Crowley said, undoing Aziraphale's bowtie and working on the buttons of his waistcoat. "Now I'm going to have mine."

"Are you sure?" Aziraphale said, though Crowley was already at his shirt buttons and he himself was working on the fly of his pants. "Surely you'd like to do something a bit less one-sided."

"What I'd like to do," Crowley said, pushing Aziraphale down once he'd stripped him down to his boxers, "is to savor you like a feast." He kissed Aziraphale's neck, the hinge of his jaw. "Would you let me do that, angel?"

"If that's what you really want," Aziraphale said.

"Oh, it really is," Crowley said, taking a long moment to just enjoy the sight of Aziraphale laid out under him.

That nearly-white hair was everywhere, and it was so soft that it felt like down, like corn silk. Crowley ran his fingers through the hair on Aziraphale's chest, feeling the way his fingertips grazed smoothly through the soft strands.

"You don't have to mock me so," Aziraphale said, sounding upset.

"Huh?" Crowley said, looking up at him, because he had definitely forgotten everything else.

"I know I'm all hairy," Aziraphale said. "If you'd be so good as to ignore it, I'd be appreciative."

"Why would I ignore it?" Crowley asked.

"It's not exactly in fashion," Aziraphale said. "I'm sure you'd prefer-"

Crowley buried his face in Aziraphale's armpit, nosing at the long, coarser hair there, startling an indignant squawk out of Aziraphale. He had a scent here, a sort of musk that was inhuman but lovely, like the ideal base note of some ethereal perfume.

"Crowley!" Azlraphale said. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself, angel," Crowley said, not moving. "Why'd you keep all this from me?" He ran his nose through the hair again, feeling it tickle him. "This is great. I didn't know you were all furry."

"I am no such thing at all," Aziraphale said.

Crowley looked up, frowning, and Aziraphale's face was red, like he was deeply embarrassed by the whole affair. "Wait," Crowley said. "Do you honestly think I'm making fun of you?"

"What else would you be doing?" Aziraphale said.

"Enjoying the moment?" Crowley said. "Savoring you? Having fun?"

"You don't have to keep reiterating that I'm not-"

"Aziraphale," Crowley said, firmer this time. "I'm not making fun of you. I'm not calling you anything bad. I happen to like that you've got a little fuzz on you, and I'm going to enjoy it as much as I like. Is that going to bother you?"

"I-" Aziraphale said. "I don't know."

"What if I take it slow, then?" Crowley said, in the seductive voice that he knew that Aziraphale would be completely weak to. "Let me play with you a little, angel. I just want to enjoy what I have. Surely that's not so bad."

"You're certain this isn't some attempt to make light of my body?" Aziraphale said.

"I thought we went over this, angel," Crowley said, feeling frustrated. "I am an asshole. I am not that asshole. I'm not the one who tried to make you all fucked up with one ugly phrase, and I'm going to tear him apart with my bare hands whenever I get the chance. You are soft, and lovely, and I hate that anybody ruined that for you."

"Fine," Aziraphale said, still looking embarrassed, but maybe a little better.

"Now can I please get back to what I was doing?" Crowley asked. "Because I'm not done."

"I suppose," Aziraphale said.

"You suppose, do you," Crowley said, shaking his head. He ran his face shamelessly across Aziraphale's chest, enjoying the feeling of the wiry hair there against his cheek. It was time to move a bit lower, and Crowley was deeply excited at the prospect, detours aside.

On Aziraphale's abdomen, the most delightful trail of hair led from his navel down below the waistband of his shorts. Crowley started at the top of it, licking along the line of it, inching closer to what he wanted. If that meant he brushed against Aziraphale's cock, well, that was a side issue, and something for Aziraphale to deal with.

"Off with these," Crowley said, tugging at Aziraphale's boxers, and Aziraphale obligingly removed them, dropping them over the side of the bed. Crowley was treated to the intoxicating sight of Aziraphale's cock, so hard it was dripping, rising out of a nest of the most perfect white curls.

"What do we have here," Crowley murmured, taking in the sight. Aziraphale gasped as Crowley took his cock into his hand, only to make a disappointed sound when Crowley merely moved it out of his way, pressing his face instead into the hair there. It was wiry, almost as thick as the hair under his arms, and Crowley loved every strand of it. Here, he smelled even more like himself, that perfect scent that he was never going to get over no matter how long they did this.

"You are delicious, angel," Crowley said, and Aziraphale sucked in a breath as Crowley licked the head of his cock, running his tongue around it just to enjoy the feeling of it. Aziraphale bucked off the bed as Crowley took it into his mouth properly, sucking slow and easy. This was just perfect, better than Crowley had imagined it, when he dared to let himself do it.

"Crowley," Aziraphale said. "Crowley-"

"That's right," Crowley said, pulling off to nip at his inner thigh; there was hair here too, a line of it that went down to join the soft hair on Aziraphale's calves, and Crowley was going to have to explore all of that too.

For the moment, he had more pressing plans. He took Aziraphale's cock into his mouth again, sucking a little harder this time, but if Aziraphale had any delusions that this was going to be a fast process, he was sadly mistaken. Crowley wanted to suck him for hours, just savor everything about him, everything that was Aziraphale, everything that he finally could have after so many miserable centuries of dying for it and not having any chance. Aziraphale could give him that much, could consent to being thoroughly enjoyed, savored like the finest wine, like those chocolates he liked so much.

"Oh, dear," Aziraphale panted. "Yes, my darling, I want you so much."

Crowley pulled off of him. "Feeling's mutual," he said as quickly as he could, because it felt like it needed a response but he was way too invested in sucking cock to do things like provide reassurances. 

Aziraphale reached out, running his fingers through Crowley's hair, and Crowley hummed in satisfaction, feeling the gentle scratch of Aziraphale's fingernails against his scalp. It was a good counterpoint, something to enjoy while he enjoyed Aziraphale, which he did very much and planned to very often.

It didn't take long before Aziraphale was writhing against the bed, pushing up against Crowley's mouth. Crowley put his hands on Aziraphale's thighs and held him down, enjoying the gentle coarseness of the hair underneath them. Aziraphale was going to take this for as long as Crowley wanted to give it, and after all this time, Crowley wanted to give it in spades.

Crowley's jaw ached, a thing he couldn't quite undo, but it was immaterial. His throat was going to be sore, his lips puffy, and it sounded like the most marvelous thing in the world, to walk around feeling like Aziraphale had used him, like he'd stolen a little pinch of Aziraphale, just a bite. Aziraphale, for his part, had taken to just moaning Crowley's name, which sounded blissful coming from his mouth.

"Are you going to come for me, angel?" Crowley said, pulling off and stroking Aziraphale's cock. "Will you do that for me?"

"Please," Aziraphale said, sounding absolutely devastated. "Please, please let me."

"I like the sound of that," Crowley said, kissing the underside of his cock. "I said I was going to savor you, and you didn't believe me."

"I'll believe anything you say if you bring me off right now," Aziraphale said.

"You really shouldn't," Crowley said, "but I'll do it anyway."

Crowley went down on him again, taking him all the way to the root and sucking hard, and Aziraphale shouted Crowley's name as he came. It seemed to ring in Crowley's ears, a pure, lovely sound that Crowley felt, for once, like he had earned.

When he pulled away, Crowley ran his hands up Aziraphale's chest, his fingers playing through the hair there. "How was that?" he asked, and suddenly, improbably, hearing the right answer was everything, Crowley filled with doubt in an instant.

"Oh," Aziraphale said. "Oh, Crowley, that was-" He sighed. "That was extraordinary."

"Good," Crowley said, flopping down next to him. "There's plenty more where that came from."

"My goodness," Aziraphale said, looking him up and down. "You didn't even get your clothes off."

"Yeah, I, uh," Crowley said, looking down at himself too. "I had other things going on." He snapped his fingers, and his clothing disappeared. "Better?"

Crowley bit his lip when Aziraphale wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it firmly. "Much," Aziraphale said. "Now come here, darling. I'm going to have a little enjoyment of my own."

"I'll never turn that down," Crowley said, and he went.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Soft Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892522) by [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan)




End file.
